Shuffle
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: Sanji should really learn the difference between a playlist and shuffle. Zosan for Nyuu on her birthday! Happy Birthday Nyuu!


Zoro pressed Sanji back into the plush of the couch, towering over his exposed chest with a wicked grin. They had just finished a romantic dinner, something the cook had thrown together with the excuse of some kind of anniversary, but Zoro knew better. It'd been awhile since they both had had free time like this and they weren't going to waste it.

The blond already had a hand on the Marimo's shoulder, a hold on him to keep him close as he lifted his head, their lips meeting in determination, brows furrowing. He let out a hum during their lip lock, hearing how his iPod, which he had playing a certain soundtrack he particularly liked, changed to an even more intimate song to encourage the mood.

He felt as a calloused tan hand moved up his frame, causing a chill to run up his spine. Zoro's mouth traveled, kissing up Sanji's jaw until his tongue could reach out and lick playfully at the cook's lobe. It made him chuckle, the growing blush that was following him here from Sanji's pale complexion.

Sanji's eyes snaked over, his breathe smooth and his eyes curiously watching him, until of course his back arched his chest forward, his nipple in between the swordsman's fingers. Zoro smirked, his eyes meeting the corner of Sanji's. Playfully he pinched, a third finger gently massaging below at the same time.

Sanji clenched his teeth, averting his eyes. He'd never admit to liking that, but he might because of the way Zoro's chin lowered once more, his teeth nipping down his neck and to his collarbone. He was careful to go for the location under the collar. Sanji was a bit of a priss if he made a love mark any higher.

The cook rolled his hips up, causing friction in the nether regions, listening to the way it made Zoro purr in approval as he shifted his leg in between Sanji's and bucked against him.

Finally, though, the swordsman reached his destination, the nipple he was harassing before, his tongue swirling at its tip. The cook cursed under his breath.

Both of them were so caught up in the moment the background music fled to the back of their minds. Neither of them noticed when the relaxing calm rhythm of the playlist dramatically changed and the weirdest of lyrics began to drift about the room. Zoro was the first to notice, having been lightly biting at the pink nipple. He paused in his work, lifting his head to really listen.

'...and the elephant goes toot...'

He furrowed his brows. The fuck kind of playlist was this the cook had him listening to?

Sanji lifted his head from where it had relaxed back into the couch, glaring down at the Marimo who had stopped.

"The fuck Marimo, what are you waiting for?" he asked, his focus returning back to him.

'...seal goes ow ow ow...'

His heart stopped and his face burned warmer, the sound translating inside his mind and informing him of what was going on. Fuck! How did that of all the songs in his iPod get on this playlist!?  
Quickly he thrashed under Zoro in his embarrassment. He had to get up and stop that song before it got the chorus or their mood was ruined. However, he wasn't expecting Zoro to practically push against him, grabbing his arms and holding him down. There was a dangerous smirk on his face. He wasn't gonna let him go and change it.

"Oi! Let me go shit head!" He demanded.

Zoro didn't let up though. "Hell no cook, we're gonna listen to your music, just like you wanted."

'What does the fox say?'

Sanji wanted to die. He kicked and thrashed a little harder, glaring up into Zoro's eyes as he was just eating his humiliation. The chorus of the weirdest sounds repeated though finally made the cook admit defeat, closing his eyes and groaning, letting his head fall back.

"You know I didn't know you were into this kind of music cook."

"Shut up... I swear to god just shut up Zoro."

"I wonder what sound the cook makes..." He teased, grinding down a little even still.

Sanji glowered. Like hell if he was going to let Zoro continue doing anything after this interruption. He was gonna kick him off the moment he lets up on having his fun and break that iPod. The mood was completely ruined.

"Not like you'll ever find out again, dick breath."

To make matters worse, it would seem Sanji wasn't the only one familiar with this song. Zoro, using his arm strength to hold both Sanji's arms down at one side, lifted a hand to brush away Sanji's bang in the most annoying way possible. Then he did something to make Sanji even more embarassed. He decidedly serenaded him.

"You're my guardian angel hiding in the woods. What is your sound~?" He hummed with some embarrassing and stupid sounds.

"Dammit Marimo! Least I don't know the fucking lyrics now let me go!"

Finally Sanji was given a break, jamming his knee forward and straight into the family jewels. Zoro cussed, falling over off the couch, holding them in pain while Sanji sat up, wiping off his mouth that felt disgusting after the Marimo's earlier kissing.

"This is the last time I try any sort of ambiance with your ass."

Zoro squirmed around more, until his mind cleared and he noticed the cook standing up, grabbing his shirt and heading towards the bathroom.

"Oi wait, we can still make it work. Come on, come back- ah shit..."

So much for that romantic evening.

* * *

**Author's Note: Happy Birthday Nyuu! ./o/ I hope you really enjoyed your birthday drabble, I think of you whenever I hear that song now a days. XD may it torture you as it tortures me and our OTP. **  
**Prompt used was: **

_**Imagine your OTP making out to a seductive song, not realizing the iPod is on the shuffle. Right as things are heating up the song ends and a goofy song like What Does the Fox Say comes on and ruins the moment (Zosan)**_

_**ps. thank you myladyday for being awesome yet again and betaing for me!**_


End file.
